Phan oneshot, It happened one night
by Chocolottie
Summary: Phil and Dan have just moved to London, they go out for a meal and then Dan and Phil can't stand it anymore and Phil gives in to temptation. PHAN! oneshot! AmazingPhil and danisnotonfire


"Come on Dan, we're here, in London, don't you want to go out, explore the place, maybe have a nice meal"

Phil hoped he wasn't being too suggestive, he'd loved Dan for quite a while, but somehow never got a chance to say it. He had been dying to see London but he also wanted to have a meal with Dan, it would be like a first date, but not quite.

"I don't really want to go out tonight Phil, maybe tomorrow night?"

It was true, Dan didn't want to go out but he kind of did, he wanted to go out for a meal with Phil, he really did but he was just far too lazy. He'd liked Phil for ages now and it was getting too much, he had to sit there and stare at Phil's beautiful face, perfect hair and bright blue eyes and he couldn't go near them. He didn't want to explore London, he wanted to explore Phil.

"Please Dan, now isn't the time to be lazy, get up, we're going, I've already booked the table"

Well he hadn't but this was probably the only chance he would get, if he didn't go it now, he never would.

"Fine, fine whatever, but you're paying"

Phil smiled, he loved Dan, he really did.

Dan stubbornly held back a smile it was so hard not to grin at Phil's perfect curved mouth, he looked so happy, and pleased, and truthfully, inside, so did Dan.

Once they had arrived at the restaurant a very posh looking woman took them to a table and gave them menus.

"What are you gunna have then dan?"

"Your mum"

Dan laughed.

"Daaaaan" Phil moaned, even if he did enjoy Dan's laugh, the joke was getting quite annoying.

"Oh look, Phil, they have pizza"

Phil smiled lovingly at Dan's child-like expression.

Another woman, a bit younger, with blonde hair and an extremely obvious boob job, came over and asked if they were ready for drinks.

"Two Pepsis please"

"Ok, they'll be right over, and if you don't mind me asking, are you two, like, together?"

Instead of denying it like he usually does, Dan stayed quiet and went red. A feeling of hope spread throughout Phil's body.

"Oh its okay, I didn't mean to embarrass you, sorry, I'll just get your drinks" She said as she whizzed off.

"Um…Dan? Are you okay?"

Dan was staring at the floor wiling it to open up and swallow him whole.

"Dan...DAN?"

Phil shook Dan lightly and Dan finally snapped out of his daze.

"W-what?"

"Are you alright? You kind of zoned out for a second there"

"I was thinking"

"About what"

About you Phil, about YOU, the voice in his head screamed for him to confess, but he couldn't.

"Just my psycho French teacher, wondering what he's up to now, probably humping dogs or collecting fairies or something…or he's dead"

It was a good job Dan was a quick thinker or he would have been busted by now.

"Oh yeah, the one who collected the mugs from the staff room, and didn't he have dog biscuits in his drawer"

"Yeah the whole drawer was full of them, he was crazy"

"But a bad crazy not a good crazy, like…like you and me"

Hearing Phil say "you and me" made Dan shiver with joy.

"Are you cold? Its quite warm in here, are you ill?"

Phil's concern for him made Dan smile.

"I'm fine"

"Oh my god, I remember this one time, when I was about 8 I was playing outside and a car nearly ran me over"

"What happened?"

Phil told Dan the whole story and it wasn't long before they were both exchanging childhood memories and giggling like little girls. After they had finished their drinks and ordered there meal they sat quietly for a while casually glancing at each other now and then when the other wasn't looking. They soon starting talking again and before they knew it they had finished their meal, a second lot of drinks and puddings and were on their way out towards their new home.

"I quite like London, I liked Manchester too but London is cool" Phil remarked.

"Well you know what they say"

"What?"

"Its not where you are, its who you're with" he nudged Phil's arm with his own.

"Of course it is" Phil smiled.

Dan couldn't take it anymore he was going to have to do something soon or he would probably rip Phil's face off, it was too perfect to look at. He looked into Phil's eyes, which were looking back at him. Phil started to feel quite giddy with the anticipation of what he was about to do, _if Dan doesn't feel the same, I'm_ _screwed_ he thought. Phil leant forward and pecked Dan on the lips, Dan jumped back.

"Sorry, I-" Phil said, blushing.

"No, no, its okay"

Dan pulled Phil towards him and kissed him, slightly shaking at the thought of what was happening, he was kissing Phil! He was finally kissing Phil! After all the months of waiting Phil is finally his. They stayed kissing for a while but then got quite cold and walked back to their house, holding onto each other tightly, not wanting to let go.


End file.
